dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Present Timeline (DBG)
The timeline of Dragon Ball Galaxy will start on the discovery of the Kinergy and will lead up to the final arc. This will include events from side-stories as well. There are alternate timelines as well, but that is in the Alternate Timeline (DBG), or the Tuffle-Verse Timeline. Common Era Age 114 *(April 25, 1975 ) - Akira Saijan is born. Age 119 *(June 8, 1980 ) - Tiffany Sadala is born. Age 132 *(August 10, 1993) - Simon Smith is born. Cataclysm Era Age 157 *(May 25, 2018 C.E) Kinergy Meteor impacts Earth in Western United States. Age 158 *'United Nations' Science division discovers that the Kinergy is altering Earth's tectonics on a catastrophic scale. *The World Health Organization (WHO) discovers that Kinergy is causing a fatal radiation-type sickness. *(February 15, 2019 C.E) Professor Tiffany Sadala discovers SR-176, an earth-like planet. Planet is renamed Sadala *(February 28) - Tiffany Sadala forms The Initiative as a means to establish the first Colony. The Izumo Plan is made Age 161 *(October 15, 2022) - The New Generation Deep space colony ship is under construction. Age 162 *(September 29, 2024) - The New Generation is completed *'Event Horizon' construction underway. Age 164 *(January 16, 2026) - Tiffany Sadala dies of Kinergy Sickness. *Simon Smith is appointed Head of the Initiative and proceeds on with the Launch. *(November 12, 2026) - The New Generation Launches into deep space to Sadala. *Kinergy Radiation increases dramatically. Death toll entering hundred million. Age 165 *(June 30, 2027) - The New Generation arrives at Sadala. Scientist discovers planet is gravity is ten times stronger that earth. Underground Colony New Arcadia is constructed with artificial gravity field. Age 166 *Due to the catastrophic shifts and rising mortality rate of the Kinergy Sickness. Simon Smith formulates the Dragon Plan. With the help of supporting nation; a massive rescue operation was made to save people located in the disaster zones and relocate them to a Safe zone that is least affected by the shifts. *1/3 of Earth's population has developed a immunity to the Sickness. Age 167 *The New Arcadia colony is failing. With food running low and no progress was being made. Chief Geneticist Dr. Akira Saijan pitches a idea to genetically modify embryos of expected mothers that have Kinergy in their genes and to make them able to survive the high gravity planet. Age 168 *(March 14,2029) - Yamoshi Saijan, the first Saiyan is born. Age 172 *On Earth, The Dragon Plan is proceeding with success. Opposing faction used military force to attack Initiative Headquarters in Greenland. Attacks were repelled, but Simon Smith is presumed KIA. Dark Era Age 174 *More and more Saiyans are being born on Sadala, and the colony finally makes progress. *On Earth, the Cataclysm reaches its climax. The United Nations collapsed and global network and social order has fallen. The Dark Ages begin. *(September 11, 2035) - Sadala loses contact with Earth with them receiving a final message stating, "You are Humanity last hope." Age 209 *(August 1, 2071) - Dr. Akira Saijan passes away. *Booming Saiyan population increases to over 600,000 and the Human population is 450,000. * On Earth, Animens make their appearance. Dinosaur-like reptiles are discovered. Age 337 *(October 4,2198) - The Tuffle Confederacy invades Sadala. *'Initiative' fights back but was getting overwhelmed due to the tuffles advance technology. Age 338 *(March 6, 2199) - The Initiative collapses and the Tuffles take the Saiyans as slaves, but eliminates the Humans populace. *On Earth, The Humans and the Animans began to war against each other. New Era Age 595 *The Xeno Dominion sends a Namekien named Kami to Earth as it's guardian. *The war between the Humans and the Animans end and a mutual friendship is form. Age 610 *Humans and Animans work together to rebuild Earth. Age 678 *The Global network and social order has been re-established. *Certain few people discover Ki and train themselves on how to manipulate it. Soon the began to form martial arts Dojos. *MillerINC is founded. *New discoveries and Technological breakthroughs are made. Age 700 *Hanasia is born. Age 716 *Jac is born. Age 723 *Mercury is born. Age 724 *Miller is born. Age 725 *The Saiyan Rebellion is formed. *Lee'sa is born. Age 734 *The rebellion begins to free slaves from their Tuffle masters. *''Lee'sa'' is rescued by Hanasia and becomes member of the rebellion. *'Jac' becomes student of Master Mutaito and persuades Mercury to join. *Sarah is born. Age 735 *'Mercury' becomes a student of Master Mutaito. *Miller inherits MillerINC from his father. Age 739 *The Saiyans eliminated the Tuffles on Sadala and proceeds to eliminate all the Tuffles making them extinct. *The Saiyan Imperium rose to power under Queen Hanasia. Age 740 * The Imperium forms a "partnership" with the Planet Trade Organization *'Mercury' and Jac enters the 23rd World Martial arts Tournament. Mercury becomes the champion. Age 741 *The Plorean Incident occurs. Paragus pleads to Hanasia not to commit genocide, but she blast a Ki wave point blank at him. *Paragus forms the underground Saiyan Reformation Movement. * Evil Namekian Slug comes to Earth and destroys Pomegranate City. *Mercury finds Sarah in the ruins and takes her under his wing. *Mercury and Jac fight and barely defeats Slug. *The World Council, and the Earth Defense Fighters is form. The Star Team is founded. Age 742 *'Mercury' exposes Miller INC. for black marketing and supporting Black Ribbon Army terrorist army. Miller is convict and sent to prison. Miller INC. collapses. *The Earth Defense Fighters launches a preemptive attack on all Black Ribbon Army bases and fortress. *Sarah's family is finally found. *Miller is report missing and presumed dead due to a accident. Human-Saiyan War Age 743 *Sarah is kidnapped and her parents murdered, Mercury begins his unending search for her. *Raditz and Kakarot are sent to Earth by the Imperium to wipe out Human life. * (August 3, 2604) - The two saiyan brothers arrive and destroys Top City. The E.D.F Dispatches the Star Team. *The Star Team subdues the two saiyans, but the retreat and tells them that 6 more powerful saiyans are arriving in one year. *Lee'sa sends Elite Saiyans Bardock, Gine, Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, and Borgos to Earth. *The E.D.F makes preparation for the Saiyan threat, Kami agrees to sent one human to King Kai to be trained. Mercury is chosen. *Nicholson joins the Star Team. *Hanasia has Lee'sa prepare a invasion force for Earth. Age 744 *Hanasio is Born *The 6 Elite Saiyans arrive to Earth and nearly wipes out the Star Team and until Mercury arrives from King kai's and subdues and captures them. Bardock reveals that a invasion force is coming in three years. *The World council makes global preparation and contingency plans for the coming invasion. *Kendra, Dre'lon, and Harris joins the Star Team. *The E.D.F sets up a Sol System defense network with mine fields and experimental cold fusion missles on designated planets and moons. *Capsule corp. has created a prototype Exosuit. Age 747 *The Saiyan Invasion force arrives to the Sol System. 30% of their force are lost due to the E.D.F's defense net. Landfall is made in the southeast hemisphere. *Southeastern hemisphere is under Saiyan control *(Full Moon) 6 Saiyan Great Ape attacks New Fork City. The E.D.F, with it's Ozaru Contingency Plan manage to defeat the attackers and push back the Saiyan's advancement. *The E.D.F retaliates with a large offense on the Saiyan's Mothership. Operation: Winback begins despite the Star Team's objections. *''Operation: Winback'' is a disaster. 75% of the E.D.F was lost during that operation. The World Council was considering surrender. *Invasion General Lee'sa appears at the E.D.F Headquarters and meets Mercury face to face. She challenges him and Jac to fight her 2v1 battle. If humans win, The Saiyans retreat. If Saiyans win, Humans are to surrender. The Challenge was accepted. *Mercury persuades the World Council to have every remaining military force to join in the final battle. Operation: Winback-2 is formed. *AAS-01 are mass produced by Capsule Corp. for the non-Ki user soldiers. *''Operation: Winback-2'' commence. With the unified force and E.D.F fight the Saiyan ground forces. The Star Teams breaches the ship and fight their way to Lee'sa. Mercury and Jac battle Lee'sa but Jac is injured leaving Mercury with Lee'sa. With is last once of power and power from Jac, Mercury barely manages to subdue Lee'sa. Keeping her promise and gain respect for Mercury, Lee'sa Orders a full retreat from Earth. *With the success of Operation: Winback-2, The World Council is reformed in the United Earth Alliance. With Saiyan technology at their disposal, they build a Space fleet and expanded into all the Sol System and beyond. *Word gets out to all planets under Saiyan occupation, that the Humans drove away the Saiyans. Revolts began to spread like wild fire. * The U.E.A manages to connect to a Galactic Network and learn of the revolts. They use this opportunity and began the Liberation Campaign. *The Saiyan Imperium discovers what the U.E.A is doing and retaliates when the U.E.A attempted to liberate Planet Shamosha. Sparking the Human-Saiyan War. Age 748 *The War becomes a standstill with many casualties from both sides. *Lee'sa unlocks the Super Saiyan form *Vegeta, Nappa, and Turles defect from the Imperium. *'King Kai' communicates with Mercury and informs him of Frieza quest for the mysterious Dragon Balls on Planet Namek. *The Star Team with exception of Jac, (who is training new recruits) travels to Namek to stop Frieza. *Garlic Jr. infects Earth with the Black Water Mist, but Jac and the new Star Team defeats him and cures Earth. *Mercury and is Star Team arrive to name and was able to defeat Frieza. Namek agreed to ally themselves with the U.E.A. Three Saiyan defectors and Planet Trade Organization members defect as well and joins the U.E.A. Information was provided about the P.T.O and a way to make peace for the Saiyans. *The U.E.A receive vital information from with the P.T.O, including the main location to King Cold on Planet Arcos. The U.E.A dispatches the Star Team and Alliance Spacefleet to combat the P.T.O. *The U.E.A and the P.T.O battle over Arcos while the Star Team meets their contact Cappa. With his help they manage to defeat Cold and his son Cooler. With their defeat the P.T.O collapsed. Cappa joins the Star Team and the Arcosian race becomes allies with the U.E.A. *The Saiyan Imperium receive a report that the U.E.A caused the collapse of the Planet Trade Organization, thus free them from their grasp. Queen Hanasia calls the U.E.A to discuss "Peace negotiations". She then ask for the Star Team specifically. *The Star Team arrives to Sadala for peace talks only to be threat by Saiyan superiority by Hanasia. Mercury Challenges the Saiyan's superiority for a 5v5 match of the strongest. If Humans when, the War ends. If Saiyans when, Humans become property of the Saiyans. The Match would start in one year at Planet Parniss. Hanasia accepts. *''Team Earth'' (Mercury, Jac, Kendra, Harris, and Nicholson) was trained extremely by Vegeta, Nappa, and Turles to be prepared for the five powerful elite Saiyans (Lee'sa, Inya, Pinnu, Celar, Potao) who are Team Sadala. Age 749 *Team Earth arrives first to Planet Parniss and discovers the Tree of might fruit. They eat the fruit and gain a massive power boost. *Team Sadala arrives three hours later, and the challenge begins. *Lee'sa reveals her Super Saiyan form and Mercury fights her at Kaioken times 21. *Team Sadala throws the match, but Team Earth heals them are the ones who falls. The Whole Galactic Network see the kindness and mercy shown by Earth. Team Sadala concludes that it is a stalemate, but Hanasia did not accept it, she sent in assassins to kill of Team Earth. Team Sadala intervenes and eliminates the assassins. Hanasia is expose to the Galaxy, and Paragus makes is move and is crowned King of the Imperium. A immediate call for a treaty made with the U.E.A *Paragus son Broly recruits Lee'sa to be escorts of Earth representatives (Mercury and Jac) while the rest if Team Sadala returns the rest of Team Earth to the nearest U.E.A outpost. Cappa and Tuba join in with Broly and Lee'sa *After being healed, They confront Hanasia, who was going to stop the peace conference. Hanasia reveals that she is the Legendary Super Saiyan. Thh fight was one side and Mercury was nearly killed, however Lee'sa ascends to Super Saiyan 2 and eliminates Hanasia. *The Saiyan Imperium and United Earth Alliance together ended the war and forged a strong alliance. *Mercury and Lee'sa gets married and becomes the first Human and Saiyan couple. * The Z-Fighters and the Regiment. *The Initiative underground colony is discovered after 600+ years and origin of the Saiyan is revealed. *On Earth, an Initiative base was discovered in the Arctic, and the preserve remains of Simon Smith are found. *Naomi is born. Age 751 *Jay is born. Age 753 *Virginia is born. Tuffle Resurgence Age 757 *The Spice Boys discovers Project BY-13 and the remains of Garlic Jr. They are then fused and reborn as one and plot ther scheme to Tufflerize the galaxy starting with Earth and Sadala. *The U.E.A detects an unknown energy reading 200 light-years from Earth. The Z-Fighters are dispatch for a 2 week journey. *The Spice Boys use the Tuffle Mist and Tufflerize Planet Earth, with the exception of The Contingency. A distress call was sent out. *Baby Garlic use the mist on Sadala. The Regiment forms a safe zone at their head quarters, but it was overrun. Only 5 members and a hand full of civilians were able to survive and go into hiding. *The Z-Fighters arrive to the coordinates and are introduce to Bluu; who now becomes a member of the team. Distress call was received from Earth and Sadala. *On Sadala, Lee'sa, Cappa, and Tuba are ambushed and Tufflerized. *On Earth, Mercury, Jac, and Bluu joins the Contingency. They defeat the Spice Boys and use the sacred water to cure Earth. *The Contingency travels to Sadala and are joined by surviving Regiment members and civilians. They confront Baby Garlic and barely escape the hordes of Tuffle-Saiyans. *The Contingency plans to evacuate neighboring colonies and planets from the Tuffle invasion. With the help of the U.E.A, Yardrat was first to be evacuated. *Yardrat is successfully evacuated, but Mercury is MIA. The Contingency continues to delay the invasion while evacuating planets. At first they were declined, but the Heliosian join force with the Contingency. *Mercury is introduced to Jingles the Destroyer and his attendant Rishi. He trained to be ascend to Ultra Human. Age 758 *The Tuffles arrive to Earth. The Contingency with its allies engage the Tuffles. *(See Diverge timeline) Mercury refuse to fight Jingles and arrives to Earth. With Help of Jac, He instant transmission himself, Jac, Tuffle-Lee'sa, and Baby Garlic to Parniss. *Jac defeats Baby Garlic and destroys the Tree of might in the process. Mercury goes into a 2 week coma after using the Ultimate Kaioken. *Within 2 weeks, the Galactic Parliament is formed and reconstruction process was underway. *Bluu becomes Director of the Contingency. *Mercury awakens from his coma and is reunited with his family and makes Bluu the newest member of the family. Gete Star Event Age 760 Age 761 Age 768 Future Arc Age 770 Mirror Conflict Age 772 Age 775 Age 776 Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Timeline (Dristar's Universe)